Make me
by nothingtoseehere-closed
Summary: Sasuke has fallen in love with Naruto. Naruto's feelings are unclear. In order to escape Sasuke's devilish touch, naruto challenges Sasuke with the aspect of making Naruto fall for him! Things become more complicated. Itachi shows up! -SasuNaru ItaNaru-
1. Love Me Now

-I wanted to try a SasuNaru as a gift to a friend, but then... My mind took over and the plot developed right before my eyes on the paper beneath my pen. I got a bit carried away and I grew to love it. The begining seems a bit naughty to me, but I guess my mind is just far to simple to comprehend the true escence of "naughty". I hope you all enjoy! I apologize if this offended any readers, but I've always wanted to try one of these! Please comment. I am open to all comments whether good or bad~! Sorry for any typos I posted this in a rush.-

A passionate kiss he had not been expecting. Hot breath and restless lips. Naruto tried to push him away, to break to merciless kiss, his face began to heat, but Sasuke was just too strong.

Sasuke pulled away, letting Naruto breath, "What's wrong Naruto-Kun? We've done this before, haven't we?"

Naruto's face got even hotter, "Y-Yeah, but we're guys! Before was just an accident."

Sasuke's eyes traced Naruto's figure before traveling back up to his eyes, "Then pretend I'm Sakura."

Sasuke leaned back in and kissed him again. Sasuke wasn't Sakura. Sakura's kiss was soft and gentle. Sasuke was rough, but somehow his lips were soft and warm, better than Sakura's. And part of him didn't hate his kiss.

Naruto couldn't raise his arms to defend himself, Sasuke had him pinned now. With one hand, he held Naruto's wrists down, with the other he slowly began to undress Naruto. Naruto kicked and thrashed but Sasuke mercilessly continued.

Soon Naruto grew tired and hiss thrashing stopped entirely and settled down into a whimper.

"I'm Sakura-Chan remember? Just be quiet and let Sakura-Chan touch you." Sasuke said lustfully. Naruto fought tears.

"Y-Your a gu-" Sasuke's lips met his again.

"Just do this for me and I'll go back with you. Back to the leaf." Sasuke spoke softly against Naruto's lips. Naruto didn't want to lose Sasuke, but he didn't want to bring him back this way.

Naruto didn't know how to react he didn't move, he was frozen. Sasuke spoke, heightening his fears,

"Become mine, Naruto-Kun" He whispered. Naruto could feel a hard part of Sasuke pointing out from behind his clothes.

"Please..." Naruto pleaded with him desperately, "I-I can't. Not yet."

Sasuke continued, "Love me. Love me right now. I want you now Naruto." His hands lingered down to a place where Naruto never even thought of another man touching. But, somehow even past his fears. Sasuke's touch felt good.

A delicious moan escaped Naruto's lips and then Naruto gasped, "Sto-" Another blissful moan.

"Sto-Stop it. I can't do this yet, Sasuke-Kun, I-I don't understand it."

Sasuke's eyes danced across Naruto's face. Sasuke touched him again and he masterfully suppressed his lustful moan.

"Don't you like it?" Sasuke touched again, more seductively, "I want you. Please."

Sasuke leaned down and began to run a trail of kisses down Naruto's throat, "Love me... Love me now." He begged desperately, his fingers gliding across Naruto's piece. Naruto grunted, fighting pleasure.

"Make me love you." Naruto said, believing that he could never possibly love Sasuke romantically. Sasuke was like a brother. Naruto loved him as a brother not as a lover.

"I'll fall in love with you first. Then you can touch me. I'll only let you do that if I love you." Sasuke's eyes lifted to Naruto's face again, meeting Naruto's eyes pleaded. Sasuke's grip on Naruto's wrists tightened for a moment before easing away. Sasuke was aroused now and so was Naruto. Sasuke pulled himself off of Naruto and turned away. Naruto quickly covered his exposed piece and sat up. The floor was hard and he hadn't understood how Sasuke could have gotten him to the ground without him realizing it.

They were in an abandoned building. Sasuke had wrestled Naruto to the ground after a small confrontation. Naruto did not understand how Sasuke managed to surprise him like that. He was so strong but he was thin and his figure was almost feminine.

"Kiss me." Sasuke said, turning to look at Naruto, "Fall for me now." Naruto pulled away and Sasuke stared back down at his lap, his eyes filled with hurt. Pathetically Naruto began to move back towards him.

"I'm sorry." Naruto said, reaching out to touch Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke's head lifted and his eyes brightened, he leaned toward Naruto, closing his eyes.

Naruto was at first confused, but soon understood and his stomach churned, his face began heating up again. He leant towards Sasuke touching his lips to his slightly. A burst of flame swept through him, arousing him once more. Why was their touch so hot? The feelings certainly weren't mutual between them, so why did he feel this way?

Sasuke's hand jerked up and pulled Naruto closer, holding him so that he may not escape as the kiss deepened. Naruto's eyes grew wide as Sasuke's lips became more violent and his tongue pushed into his mouth. Naruto's body burned as hotly as it could and he almost regretted turning away from Sasuke's touch. Again, Sasuke was reaching for Naruto. Reaching out to grip what he had a hold of last time.

Naruto pushed him away finally, breaking the kiss. Sasuke whimpered, but Naruto was stern. He backed away from Sasuke.

"Make me fall in love with you." Naruto choked out.

Sasuke smiled sharply, "I will. you'll be mine soon."

A part of Naruto accepted his words, another began to anticipate the outcome of his efforts.

Naruto blushed, realizing that Sasuke already had the path laid out for him to follow. He shivered as a burst of cold air touched his bare thighs.


	2. So Sick

-Yay! Second chapter~! Didn't take me too long to write! I'm so excited that it actually came out decent. I hope you all enjoy it as much as I did writing it(Actually I was slumped over the laptop, my hands shaking and an all-out nosebleed.) Please comment! I love all comments good or bad!-

"What's wrong Naruto-Kun?" A cunning smile spread across Sasuke's lips, "Oh, you've fallen for me, haven't you?" Naruto flinched, not forgetting the solid pact between them.

Naruto fidgeted with his fingers. Sasuke reached out to take one of his shaking hands. Naruto jerked away, blushing madly.

Sasuke froze, his eyes finding their way to Naruto's face. Naruto looked down at him in horror. A twisted grin whipped across Sasuke's lips.

"Ah, so you want me to touch somewhere else?" Sasuke's eyes began to wander down, Naruto's face became hotter, if that was even possible, and he swatted Sasuke's hand away desperately.

"Defying me are you?" That lust was back in his eyes and Naruto had to cower away before he ended up giving in to Sasuke's madness.

Sasuke's breath was hard. He began to playfully reach out again. Naruto gasped and moved away.

It surprised him that when he was with Sasuke, time stood still and it didn't matter where they were.

Sasuke had taken Naruto back to a small cottage... Naruto's worst fear. Sasuke might attack him again and in such a private place, he'd be able to do it flawlessly.

Naruto glanced back at Sasuke, whose aroused eyes were waiting. The words danced off of Sasuke's tongue, wrapping Naruto in a blanket of ecstasy,

"Want to do it?"

Naruto fought for control with the dreaded feeling as if he was fighting for his life with a monster of unspeakable horrors. In reality he was defending his purity and attempting to mend their withered friendship. He had to evade Sasuke's dangerous touch and hide from his budding feelings.

He swallowed hard and shook his head frantically, causing Sasuke to chuckle sadistically,

"You sure?" Sasuke asked, "I'd give you the best of times. You'd be crying out my name in a storm of heat." Naruto winced and Sasuke continued,

"My fingers would trace down your spine as I enter you with my strong manhood. You'd shiver and cry out for more of my tantalizing pleasure. I'd run my tongue along your long exited co-"

Naruto whimpered. He couldn't take it anymore. Sasuke's words weren't even that provocative.  
>"Oh dear, It can't be that I've aroused you, Naruto-Kun." A pump of heat swelled through Naruto. His piece was aroused. Naruto, red faced, attempted to calm down, to slow the beating of his heart.<p>

Sasuke began to reach again. Naruto gasped. He stood up from the chair where he was perched. He began to rush across the floorboards of the kitchen without any clue of where he was going. He wouldn't let Sasuke take him, not like this. They were both men. Why was his body so attracted to Sasuke? It was as if on Sasuke's command, his body began to yearn.

Before he had realized it, he had yanked open a door and then with the flick of his wrist had slammed it. He paused to take in his surroundings as he slammed his back against the door. He let his knees give out and he slid down so that he was sitting in front of the door. He leant back, breathing hard.

The room was rather large, but it was also empty. The bed was large and positioned directly across from the door. There was a night-stand on either side of the bed and a dresser a few feet away from the bed, in the corner to Naruto's right. Next to the dresser was a walk-in closet which sat inbettween the bed and the dresser. It was a simple closet, also it was closed and he didn't plan on leaving his post at the door to go peer inside of it. On the other side of the room was an open door. The door was also plain and simple. It was open and Naruto noticed that the door led to the bathroom. There was one window, also average. One the window pane there sat a picture which laid face down. The window was cracked open slightly and the green transparent curtains danced gracefully as the wind tickled them in a peaceful manor.

Naruto ignored the heat radiating through his piece. He wanted so badly to open the door and run back to Sasuke, accepting his offer, proclaiming a love that he didn't really know existed at all. He knew that if he even so much as looked into Sasuke's eyes that he would sink into a level of sheer ecstasy and practically swoon into Sasuke's warm embrace.

There was a slight push on the door, "Naruto?" Another slight push, "I didn't mean to hurt you. Come out. Please."

Naruto winced. His piece was hot and with every beat of his heart it grew hotter. Naruto's voice cracked as he called out to Sasuke,

"L-Leave me alone for a while. I-I need to... to think."

He heard Sasuke sigh and then say, "Okay." There was the sound of footsteps and the pressure on the door was gone.

How could he escape this? How could he manage to run away from Sasuke Uchiha? Why was he so miserable without Sasuke's embrace.

Naruto sighed himself, now leaning forward. He found his legs beneath him and stood, pushing away from the door and towards the closet. He was curious about what Sasuke wore when he dressed for public. The door gave way easily, sliding open as if it were not the first time that Naruto had opened it.

Naruto frowned. Every item that had been hung up was the same as the last. He wore such clothes in public all the time? How hard was he trying to be noticed? There were a few medical bandages, but no weapons. A single kunai sat atop one of the nightstands. Naruto chuckled. He had never actually seen Sasuke carry many Kunai and Shuriken. He had figured he had summoned all those weapons from his home, but there were no weapons to be summoned as far as Naruto had seen so far.

There was a knock on the door,

"Naruto, I bet you're hungry." Sasuke's voice was serious, he wasn't attempting to seduce Naruto at the moment, "Come out of there."

Naruto's stomach flipped and a bitterly nauseous wave swept over him. His legs began moving on there own. He could feel himself starting to gag. Before he had realized it he was in the bathroom, hunched over the toilet. He opened his mouth as the bitter vomit escaped eagerly. He closed his eyes praying for a way to end this nightmare. As he opened his eyes, horror swept through them. He wasn't sick and weakened in just any place. This was the house of the man who tried to seduce him merely minutes before.

There was a door slamming off in the distance and as soon as Naruto Turned to look at him, he was there, his hand resting upon Naruto's shoulder.

"Dammit Naruto." He practically swung at Naruto in his anger.

Naruto choked out an apology. Sasuke's face contorted with worry before he successfully covered it with his mask. Naruto looked up at him apologetically,

"So-Sorry. I haven't been, you know, feeling so well." Naruto said lamely, "After Sakura-Chan dumped me, well, I've-I've been pretty sick."

The worry crowded Sasuke's eyes again, before abruptly leaving. Sasuke's tender hand patted and stroked Naruto's back. Naruto whimpered, reaching out to push Sasuke's hand away. A tinge of anger began to speak within Sasuke.

He spoke, his voice was frustrated, "Do you think I would attack a weakened man like that? Are you not the one who said we have a 'bond'?" His eyes looked hurt, but Naruto ignored them.

"S-Sorry. I didn't mea-"

"Come-On. If you are finished occupying my toilet, you should go rest for a while." Sasuke gripped Naruto' arm and began to tug. Naruto stumbled weakly to his feet and Sasuke continued to drag him.

Naruto fought his overwhelming worry. He wasn't sure what Sasuke planned to do with him once he was asleep. Even though Sasuke's hurt and anger was genuine, he still was not sure if it were all an act.


End file.
